


A PSA on Fucking Your Ditto

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthing, Clones, F/F, Futanari, Goo Girl, Long Tongues, Multi, Pregnancy, Selfcest, Tentacles, Transformation, ditto - Freeform, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Gabby, being the bold news reporter she is, takes on a hard hitting social issue no one else will touch. Ditto x Trainer sex. It’s a phenomena causing today’s youth to stop functioning in society and simply fuck their Pokemon all day! Today she interviews the absolute worst case scenario for Ditto sex addiction… a trainer so addicted to Ditto sex, she fused with her Ditto!





	A PSA on Fucking Your Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/31/17.

“Hello there, I’m Gabby” The news reporter spoke to the camera. “Tonight on BuzzNav entertainment: we delve into one of the most shocking stories of abuse happening today.”

“Pokephilia” she spoke. “It’s a taboo almost universally frowned upon in modern society, but a few young adults have pushed this aside for the sake of a rumored uncomparable pleasure. Ditto, the rare transforming Pokemon, has recently been sought after by trainers for its reproductive capabilities. No, not for its world renowned ability to breed with any Pokemon. Dittos are being used as sex slaves for humans!”

“Previously on this multi-part series, we interviewed the commonly accepted trendsetter of Human-Ditto sex, Skyla, on the show. Last week, we spoke with the notorious Ditto sex addict Malva, the woman who brought the irresponsible trend to Kalos and made the region one of the worst sufferers of the outbreak” Gabby explained, pausing to wait for the teleprompter to catch up. “Now, today, we bring you the story of a woman who took Ditto sex so far, she’s fused to the Pokemon for good. A symbiotic horror of science. The Kalos Ditto woman.”

Gabby turned her attention away from the camera towards her guest. “Can you repeat your name for the camera?”

“Serena” the woman replied. 

Sitting in the interview chair was a completely pink translucent woman, steadily dripping some unknown liquid onto the seat and tile floor below. Serena had spent so much time fucking her Ditto, she’d merged with it completely. She was still Serena at heart, just with the inhuman ability to morph and stretch in whatever way she pleased. She made an attempt to dress like an average looking Kalos girl. Stylish hair, a fitting hat, a breathable top with a skimpy skirt and long stockings, all of it was present. Still, it was all just a facade to appear clothed. It was all the same shade of pink and merely just her body morphing to appear clothed.

Gabby resumed her questioning “So, you procreated with your Ditto enough that you…”

“Completely fused with it, yes” Serena interrupted. 

“Were there any warning signs this was happening? When did Ditto sex turn to Ditto you?” Gabby inquired.

Serena contemplated a response for a moment. “Well, there wasn’t much warning to it. My Ditto and I were fucking each other and-” 

“Please remember this is being televised. We’d prefer if we didn’t have to censor you too frequently.” Gabby interrupted.

“Oh, sure!” Serena replied. “My Ditto and I were having sex together on the eve of the day it happened. My Ditto was uh… transformed into a cute girl I had a crush on that runs the Fairy-type gym in Kalos…”

“So you were performing a lesbian sexual act?” Gabby asked. “Do you suspect that might have been what lead to your transformation?”

“No…” Serena blushed. “She… she had a… thing between her legs… I have a fetish for women with boy parts so my Ditto always indulged that for me! We were going at it like rabbits and my Ditto had climaxed maybe three times inside of me. It was exhausting! I passed out maybe after an hour and the next day, I was like this!”

“So you’re stuck in this completely pink blob-girl form forever? How can you carry on each and every day with the weight of such regret weighing on your back?” Gabby asked.

Serena jumped to attention to correct Gabby. “Oh, what? No, I’m not stuck like this! It’s just effortless to look like this is all. If I want I can look just how I looked before…”

Serenas skin instantly changed color back to a human baige. The faux clothes on her body also took their time to don the appropriate coloration and texture of real clothing. In the blink of an eye, Ditto Serena looked just like good old Serena.

“Or change to look like someone else…” Serena took the time to morph into several different recognizable personalities. In the span of only 10 seconds, she transformed into a number of world renowned gym leaders, from Elisa to Wallace to Sabrina to Korrina!

Finally Serena concluded her little display by shapeshifting into the shape of Gabby herself. “Or even look and sound just like you!” Serena commented in a voice identical to Gabby’s own.

“…Please go back to your original form” Gabby asked, agitated.

Serena shifted back to her natural pink humanoid self, giggling at her fun

“So, how has day to day life changed with this awful curse?” Gabby asked.

“Uhhh, life’s been fine!” Serena remarked. “Not really a curse, it’s more just super fun! Only limit to what my body can do now is my imagination! Check this out!”

Serena paused for a second. Moments later, her cheeks were moving as if she were chewing bubblegum. She soon after spat the blob out onto the floor between Gabby and herself. In a span of just a few seconds, the blob completely defied the fundamental principle of conservation of matter and grew to be a perfect copy of Ditto Serena! Somehow it was just continuously growing in size and shape until it was indistinguishable from the woman who’d just spat her onto the floor! The copy sat back down on the original’s lap, laying across the chair’s arms. The two took just a moment to kiss, the clone’s body beginning to sink into the goop of its original. The two broke away from their mini make out session for Serena to continue her thought, speaking from her cloned self.

“I can do all sorts of freaky stuff like this! It’s awesome!” Serena added. 

The two resumed their kiss soon afterwards. The clone started to move out of Serena embrace, separating from the other blob girl imprecisely like cheese being pulled from a pizza.. When the two finally pull away completely, what imperfections were left were very quickly restored.

Gabby looked away from Serena to gauge her cast and crew for a reaction. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her camera men were stunned, a number of on set workers were horrified, but her producer was still as focused as ever. He was very clearly mouthing “read the teleprompter” to Gabby. 

“Um… so, can you explain how being in this new form has diluted your sense of… sense of indiv…

As Gabby asked her question, the cloned Serena gave her arm a shake. The appendage rapidly lost all form it use to have and turned into a drippy pink tentacle. Slowly the object swelled larger and larger, looking increasingly heavy until it dropped to the ground with a thud. The arm regrew in an instant as both Serena’s focused on the blob changing shape. It flattened into a pool. Then, as if it were a portal to another world, the head of a third Serena and her pink arms shot out of it! The arms grabbed the side of the puddle and pulled the rest of the third clone’s body up. Once up to her waist was fully formed, the new clone relaxed and the remaining pink goo slowly transitions from a puddle to tentacle-like extremities to full blown legs.

“Could you stop that please?” Gabby asked.

“Why? Having my own clone army summonable at a whim is great!” Ditto Serena answered.

“It’s very distracting… And it might take us outside a TV 14 rating” Gabby replied. “Can we air this?”

Gabby turned back to some of her staff. Someone had just very loudly exited the building, but her producer seemed eager to keep her going. Gabby summed up all the professionalism she could muster and dove right back into the conversation.

“So… how do you umm… duplicate?” Gabby asked.

“Oh! Just however.” Serena explained. “I can create clones of myself with mitotic budding. Sorta like how a star fish regrows from one limb, you know? Doing that takes a whole lot of energy out of me though. For more energy efficient clone creation, I can also interact with a clone and do some more meiotic clone making~”

Gabby shuffled through her vocabulary double checking she was understanding this correctly “…from sex?”

“Sorta, ehehe~” Serena giggled. “Just interacting with another clone or orgasmism is all. A bit of fluid swapping and bam! Lots and lots more clones! Wanna see?”

Gabby batted back the response. “No! Oh god, no! That sounds horrific! Disturbing!”

“Whaaat? Disturbing?” Serena whined “It’s just me! Don’t think of me as just me and them as clones, thing of me more as a head and the rest of them the body! I’m fully in control of whatever they’re doing!”

Gabby was dumbstruck “That doesn’t…”

Gabby’s reply was interrupted with Serena’s clones walking back up to the original, each getting on their knees and resting their heads on the arms of her chair. From between their lips, long fat tongues emerged and took to caressing Serena’s body. The things looked hardly like proper tongues anymore, more like the tentacles of some horrific beast standing and ready for combat. One dove for her crotch, Serena’s skirt reabsorbing into her mass and leaving her naked cunt fully accessible for the tentacle. The other tongue reached up to grope her right breast. The appendage even outright penetrate her nipple and start fucking her right tit like it was any other orifice!

“OooooOOOOH~!” Serena shuddered in delight. She took a moment to enjoy her pseudo masturbation in all its glory before her body began taking things up another level. Her left breast began to lactate goop as her right was fucked as hard as her twitching pussy. The began pooling within Serena’s chair, piling in her seat and between her legs. Yet again the newly freed goo began to contort and take shape to create a third Serena clone. A head and arms started to pull themselves from the muck. Soon another happy, horny Serena was born into the world, just as committed towards pleasuring her creator as the first two. The newest one began suckling away at the goop she spawned from, still pouring from Serena’s breast like syrup. She greedily latched her mouth onto her mother’s teat, indulging in every ounce of the ooze she emerged from just moments before. Her nursing was continued completely uninterrupted, even as her stomach began to expand unnaturally large alarmingly fast from her continuous consumption.

Gabby was stunned. In all of her years of reporting, nothing prepared her for this! “You’re controlling this too, right? What are you doing!? Stop!”

“Huh? Why should I listen to you?” Serena asked, stroking the hair of her newest clone daughter. “I’m basically a god now that I’m fused with this Ditto! If I want to have sex with myself, I’ll do as I please!”

Gabby was mortified with the shift in Serena’s tone. “Can we cut? Can we please c-”

Gabby turned to the rest of the film studio to see every member of the cast beyond her had run for their lives. Gabby stood up ready to do the same, only for some heavy blob of gunk to bludgeon her stomach and force her to slump back into her chair. She turned back to Serena to see the source of her pain, the mother Serena’s tongue extended and fattened up to bludgeon her like a heavy punch.The thing withdrew back into the original Serena’s mouth with unnatural speed as she started to speak.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Serena taunted. “Your little show might be over, but I’m not done with you.”

The clone Serenas started to move. The newest clone Serena finally broke away from her nursing, clutching her bulging, pregnant-looking gut and letting out a moan as something stirred inside her. The one with her elongated tongue fucking Serena’s right tit withdrew the appendage to help hoist the overstuffed clone Serena onto her feet. The moment she was able to stand, the pregnant clone’s legs gave out. Her bulbous stomach splat against the floor with a loud wet bang. The goo girl groaned another deep whimper and spreads her legs as wide as she could. Gasps of pleasure escaped the clone’s lips as she felt her insides contort and prep for birth. Somehow even breast feeding counted as enough of a meiotic exchange. Now that small interaction had led to the goo girl being inches away from releasing a sprawling mess of Ditto children onto the floor. Every Serena took a moment to savor the same overwhelming ecstasy of what the pregnant clone was feeling, somehow being able to clearly feel what she was feeling by some unknown link.

Then, finally, the birthing began. The clone Serena gripped at the floor and stretched her legs far more apart than a normal human ever could. Her cunt dilated wider and wider until finally a torrent of pink goo came violently cascading out of her gaping pussy. Heavy groans and unflattering splatters filled the room. The thick pink sludge cascaded out of the Ditto woman all over the floor, forming a sprawling pink pool that seemed to be growing larger disproportionately to how much gunge the clone Serena was birthing. 

Slowly the clone’s stomach deflated. After three minutes straight of birthing, the deed was done. No sooner had the clone’s ruined vagina and dislocated legs rebuilt themselves to their normal state did the pool of pink start moving and vibrating. Five bulbs of pink slime began to rise from the mess, growing larger and larger until they were almost cocoon-like. The protrusions then started to wilt away and reveal the contents inside of them like a flower blooming. Five more fully functional serena clones joined the group of nine total ditto people. Each one got to work kissing, groping, and fondling another clone the moment they became conscious.

Gabby struggled again in an attempt to leave. She stood up and started to run only to plummet down onto the floor below! She looked to her feet to discover the pink ditto goop had latched onto her and was holding her steady with an iron grip. The gaggle of Ditto Serena’s giggled at her futile efforts to escape.

The one clone Serena still fucking the original’s cunt with her thick tongue tentacle finally withdrew the extremity. Serena’s body morphed with the yanking out motion of the goo strand’s exit, a large heap of goo in a spire developing between her legs. She gave the shapeless part of her body a few tender strokes, causing the lump to morph into an extravagantly huge cock with heavy balls pooling with the juices of her homogenous body composition.

The other Serenas followed suit, turning their pristine pussies into fat dangling Ditto dicks. The gaggle of clones circled around the reporter, each stroking off at the sight of Gabby desperately trying to escape. Try as she might, Gabby couldn’t get her feet out of the muck The remaining Ditto goop on the floor had an unbreakable hold on her and was now working its way up the woman. Soon she couldn’t move anything below her knee, then her hips. Attempting to pry her legs out with her hands only got them stuck to the goop too. She was pinned to the floor like an insect to fly paper. The original Serena stepped forward into the circle, bowing to huddle up to the helpless reporter. 

Gabby was terrified as the goo woman came down on her body, pressing her cold liquid constitution against her own. Serena leaned in to kiss her, which she denied as best she could by tilting her head. Serena would have none of that. The Ditto goop below her pulled her head back into place, straightening it for Serena’s inaugural kiss on the lips. Closer and closer the goo girl leaned in upon Gabby.until finally her drippy lips made contact against hers.

Then with lightning speed, Gabby felt her throat clogged. The Ditto woman’s long tentacle tongue shot out of her mouth into Gabby’s throat. Deeper down her gullet the tongue wormed with no sympathy for her poor body until she could feel it inside her stomach! By some miracle, having something shoot down her throat with such speed still hadn’t caused her any pain. It was as if it was coated in some sort of anesthetic. By all means she should be choking to death on Ditto tentacle, but still found it easy to breath by some unknown force.

Gabby flinched as she felt something cooler than the tentacle enter her stomach. The end of the tongue was working as some sort of ovipositor-like feeding tube stuffing her gut with cold pasty Ditto goop. She felt full in seconds, yet the flow remained steady. Gabby began to panic as she started to wonder how her body would ever fit all of this slime.

In all this chaos, Serena still hadn’t penetrated Gabby with her insane goo girl cock. That ended now. Serena effortlessly ripped away the clothes baring her entrance to Gabby’s crotch. With her tongue still exploring Gabby’s stomach, she took the time to angle her cock against the woman’s tender pussy. And then…

“Mm-MMRRRPH!” Gabby yelled in a muffled scream as her insides were so effortlessly penetrated! Even if this goo was rendering most pain null, she could certainly feel this! Fat fucking pink dick thicker than her biggest dildos was sinking into her tender pussy with absolutely no resistance! She could only squirm in the goo holding her down as she felt her cunt stretched wider and wider. God, it felt like an arm was being shoved up there! The Ditto was molding her like clay and spacing her cunt as wide as she pleased to fuck Gabby!

Serena began to laugh an insane giggle. Her balls deep anatomy defying inaugural insertion transitioned to her pumping the giant phallus in and out of Gabby’s gaping cunt. She tilted her head back and savored the pleasure of breeding another human fully of Dittos. All the while her clones were stroking off around the obscene display kissing and fondling each other. All the while the original’s Serena’s tongue was still deep in the gut of Gabby pumping her full of Ditto goop. All the while Gabby was powerless pinned beneath this goo girl monster and could only watch as her stomach began to grow before her very eyes.

Gabby felt unwell as more Ditto ooze cascaded inside of her. Her stomach was now growing, looking increasingly pregnant by the moment as she was force fed that awful gelatin. Her gut was gaining a pink tint to it, her natural skin color slowly being replaced with a liquidy pink radiating out from her belly button. It was sensory overload for Gabby. The feeling of having her throat filled, pussy fucked, and gut grown all while a monster girl and her clones giggled and pleasured themselves… she didn’t know how to feel. She felt her mind going blank as she dedicated her remaining consciousness to perceiving everything going on around her.

The ramming of that sloppy goo cock in and out of Gabby’s cunt was causing an awful mess. Pink gunk was pouring out the sides of Gabby’s vagina with every thrust. It felt to Gabby as if Serena was already cumming inside of her, but it was merely her oozing dick forcing whatever pink slime it secreted into her womb. From two holes now Gabby’s body was growing full. Her increasingly packed pussy continued adding to her blooming stomach to form an inhuman looking bulging bright pink gut.

Gabby started to lose track of time. The hot pumps of goo girl cock and her feeling of fullness had her drifting into unconsciousness. She was powerless to resist as she was abused like a plaything to the sticky wrath of Serena. 

*THUD*

Something startled her back to consciousness some unknown length of time later. Serena was done feeding her and had disconnected her tentacle tongue to fall onto Gabby’s face. The lengthy appendage quickly squirmed down Gabby’s throat to add to the mass in her gut. For how violently the object shook, Gabby felt no pain or resistance swallowing it down. It was effortlessly added to the mass in her stomach. A look up at her body provided all the information she needed. Her stomach was completely translucent and a bright pink, the color spreading all the way up to her growing tits. She was turning into one of those disgusting blob girls herself! 

Gabby shook her weight around in some sort of futile last resistance. Her gut heaved in a gelatinous wiggle. Serena only seemed to grow more excited with Gabby’s resistance too! Gabby felt the Serena’s pace turn to brisk struggle fucking as she so desperately tried to resist!

Suddenly, Gabby felt something move. She felt something inside her oversized gut beg to descend. Serena stopped pumping her pussy, her slimy dick dripping with semen-like pink goop. All the clones cut their chatter and laughter to focus on Gabby, somehow sensing something was coming.

“Oooh, is it happening~?” One of the clones asked.

“Did we pump you full of enough Ditto juice to make you a Ditto birthing machine~?” Another one taunted.

“I think she’d about to blow, girls!” The original Serena added. 

The original ditto Serena reached forward with one hand and gave Gabby’s overgrown stomach a firm flick with her finger. Gabby froze as she struggled to deal with the vibrations of her juice filled gut. She tried to flex her gut to steady her wobbling belly.

Bad idea.

“A-aaah fuck! FUCK!” Gabby screamed. The most insane pressure she’d felt in her life mounted at her vaginal entrance the instant she moved. She could physically see her bulging stomach contract. Something wanted out of her! Gabby’s legs started to stretch apart just as wide as that Ditto bitch’s clone had earlier. She shook and shuddered as she felt her cunt dilate to an unbelievable diameter until…

Ha-haa…. HaaaAAAAAAAAA~!” Gabby moaned as she birthed a tidal wave of fully functional Dittos into the world. The formless sludge cascading out of her relentlessly deluged into a seeping pool between her distended legs. Even more Ditto Serena clones happily stepped out of the pool of Ditto gunk, even while Gabby was still adding to the puddle from her deflating goo girl womb-stomach.The surrounding chorus of Ditto girls all lavished in the wonder of their sister’s birth, stroking away as hard as they could on their thick goo shafts. Before long, strands of pink semen began to rain down on the poor news reporter as the clone army climaxed to this disgusting scene.

Gabby should have been horrified her body had been used as an incubator for one of these things, especially because housing them was causing her to transform into one of them! But oh, the relief! The relief of having that horrible gut relieved of all its pressure was wonderful! Having such a thick object rushing out of her cunt as if she were being fucked backwards… it felt wonderful! Birthing all of these Ditto children felt wonderful! She simply couldn’t help but reach a hand over and massage her clit while more and more Ditto children rushed out her cunt.

“Wow, look! She’s really enjoying it!” One of the newly formed Serena clones from Gabby’s birthing commented.

Another clone from behind Gabby interjected. “Whoa is she… Ahahaha! She’s squirting! Wow, she really fucking loves this!”

Squirting? Was she squirting? Oh my god, she was! Gabby looked down at her hips to see a trands of more more clear pink goop flying in ejaculate-like bursts from her gushing cunt! She’d.. She’d never squirted before! This was all too insane! When did this horror become such an amazing climax!? Gabby never wanted it to stop. She wanted to simply sit there and birth Serena an army of her clone children. She wanted to be her goo girl breeding hive forever!

But as much as her mind wanted it, Gabby body would have none of it for now. She felt exhaustion overtaking her as the last of her stomach and womb’s content finished rushing out of her vagina. She simply sat back and enjoyed the final sensations of her pussy-breaking birth before consciousness finally slipped away.

—-

Gabby awoke some time later, still alone in the abandoned studio. Ditto slime was still plastered everywhere over the set, cameras, and floor. She stood up from the floor and looked for a mirror to inspect the damages of last night, hoping this had all somehow cured itself while she slept. She tried her hardest to deny the obvious until she saw herself full body, even as she caught glimpses of her pink hands and heard a wet thud with every step she took.

A glance at a full body mirror confirmed her fears. Her goo girl transformation was complete. Every aspect of her body was a homogenous pink semi-solid from head to toe. Oh god, she was a monster! A monster just like those freaky Serena bitches! How was she ever going to live like-

Gabby lurched forward, almost stumbling to the ground, as an intense pain hit her gut again. She felt something descending out of her once again! She instinctively spread her legs and kneeled. The poor woman whimpered and groaned as her aching cunt gave birth to one last Ditto that had somehow stayed inside of her during her sleep. 

“Urgh…” Gabby sighed as the seeping Ditto slime finally stopped pouring from her vagina. How often was this going to happen from now on now that Serena had done this to her? 

Wait a second.. If she was a Ditto girl just like Serena, did that mean she also had dominion over this gunk just like her? Gabby’s disgust quickly transitioned to curiosity. She tried concentrating on the goo pile, trying to remember the way Serena described it. It was as if she was the head and the clone was an arm. An extension of her body…

All of a sudden, Gabby felt as if her body knew how to move in some strange extra way. Her brain attempted to move whatever this untapped muscle was. Sure enough, the pile in front of Gabby began to take form! A perfect copy of herself slowly started to grow taller and taller from the Ditto slime that had leaked from her pussy, turning into a fully functional person in no time at all!

Gabby felt strange as she eyed her double. Her mind was perceiving the strangest sensations for the very first time. She was seeing out not just her own eyes, but her clones. She felt everything the both of them were doing. She could move each individually without it feeling clumsy or complicated. 

Gosh, what possibilities! Gabby felt so empowered realizing her potential. She tried the same spitting thing Serena had done to kick off this madness, hurling a ball of Ditto slime from her mouth to the floor. Sure enough, she felt the ability to move and transform it near instantly, shaping a third Gabby clone into existence! Oh, what power! This was amazing! All three Gabbys couldn’t help but laugh at how amazing this all felt!

Perhaps she could spend a bit of time abusing this power before anything else. Gabby was keen on making even more clones of herself. Getting fucked and giving birth to a dozen or so as she’d done for Serena seemed to be one of the most effective and fun methods. 

Gabby fell to the floor and spread her legs, ready for another round of pussy pumping madness. It took her brain a moment to deduce exactly what signal would cause her clones to transform, but after that, the two were morphing under the complete dominion of their owner. The naked cunts of each were transformed into succulent slimy cocks with heavy dangling balls, each growing longer and larger the more Gabby’s eyes indulged in the sight.

Gabby’s clones joined her on the ground, one embracing her while the other patiently took to masturbating her titanic cock. Clone and original locked lips as Gabby eagerly awaited the best fuck of her life yet.

After this, she’d need to tell the world about the wonders of fucking your Ditto!


End file.
